Death for Love
by Nicholeocean
Summary: The law that says no one can love under the age of 18
1. Meeting a new friend

Deadly Love  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting a friend  
  
"Hey Madison wait up!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Great! Do you want to come over to my house and work on that English essay later?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
After School  
  
"Lets see what Eli is doing," Ruby said while watching everything he says or does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Madison, I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You will see,"  
  
Sakura led Madison to someone named Eli.  
  
"Eli, here's the person I was telling you about," Sakura said introducing Madison.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," Eli said in a sweet voice.  
  
'She's cute' Eli thought.  
  
"Eli meet Madison, Madison meet Eli," Sakura said with proud.  
  
'I wonder if he's single' Madison thought.  
  
Eli and Madison started staring at each other.  
  
"I will leave you two alone," Sakura said as she left.  
  
As soon as Sakura left, Madison ran up to Eli and kissed him for 10 seconds. When they were done kissing Madison stepped back.  
  
"I am so sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Madison said blushing deep violet.  
  
Eli hugged her tight. Madison loved the warmness of his chest. She felt safe in his arms.  
  
It's O.K. I would have done the same," Eli whispered softly in Madison's ear.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you're really beautiful, and from what Sakura told me, you're a sweet, kind, caring, and a loving person." Eli said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So I'll see you around?"  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
"Here's my phone number, call me anytime you want."  
  
"Really?!" Madison squealed.  
  
"Really," Eli said starting to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ew, lala, Elis' falling for one of Sakuras friends!" Ruby said to spiniel sun.  
  
"Does he know that?"  
  
"Sakura introduced them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madison walk to Sakuras house with a smile on. When she got there Sakura let her in and went to Sakuras room.  
  
"How do you like Eli?"  
  
"He's sweet."  
  
"That's good! Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, I would like some cream soda, please?"  
  
Sakura and Madison went in the kitchen and found Tori drinking the rest of the cream soda.  
  
"Tori!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"What squirt?"  
  
"Why did you drink up the rest of the cream soda?"  
  
"I was thirsty"  
  
"Couldn't you drink something else?"  
  
"No, it's not exactly yours."  
  
"Ugh! Madison wanted some!"  
  
"Tough" 


	2. Welcome mayor jackass

Chapter 2 Welcome mayor jackass  
  
The next day at school during lunch they turned on the news. On the news they were talking about the mayor and his retiring.  
  
"I hope the new mayor will help you and bring you no harm." The mayor said. "Good bye people of Readington."  
  
A couple days later the new mayor came and said his hellos.  
  
"I would like to share with you a new law. The new law is that no person can love under the age of 18 can love, if we catch you, you will be punished with. death." The mayor said.  
  
After school Eli and Madison met. Madison started to cry. Eli hugged her tightly in his arms.  
  
"We have to hid are love in public."  
  
"I don't like the new law. The new law is dumb and stupid! I hate it!" Madison screamed.  
  
Sakura walked around the corner and saw them hugging. Sakura went back and went to talk to Li.  
  
"I think Madison and Eli are in love."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You can tell by the way they act around each other."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well its getting late, bye"  
  
"Bye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have to go my mom will be worried, bye" Madison said about to kiss Eli but remembered that they weren't going to kiss in public.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, bye"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Its about time. Have you been out kissing one of Sakuras friends?" Ruby asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Eli blurted out.  
  
"He admitted it!" Ruby said with proud "What do you think it's so obvious!"  
  
"Did you here about the new law?" He asked glancing out the window.  
  
"No. Why?" Ruby asked quirking her thin eyebrow.  
  
"No one can fall in love if you are under the age of 18." he trailed off noticing the looks of people so sad and depressed.  
  
"It's a good law," Ruby pointed out, trying not to be a bitch.  
  
"How is it a good law?" Eli asked sudden.  
  
"You wouldn't under stand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day Eli ran to Madison's house to meet her. Eli rang the doorbell and heard the bells.  
  
Madison peeked out the door hole and saw Eli. Madison threw open the door and hugged him. They walk to school and saw a bush they can hide and kiss in. They walk to the bush and sat down. Eli pulled Madison close to him and kissed her. While they were kissing Li saw the bush shaking. Li walked to the bush and saw them kissing. Li slowly backed up and realized he was jealous and that he had feelings for her. He decided he was going to buy her gifts.  
  
After Eli and Madison were done kissing they stood up and went to class.  
  
"Hey Sakura" Madison said grinning.  
  
"Why are so happy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't tell anyone but I'm in love with this guy and he's in love with me, but we have to hide are love in public."  
  
"Who's the guy?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone until I know its ok with him."  
  
"O.k."  
  
After school Li ran to the store and bought a box of chocolates. Li ran back to school and saw Madison walking to her house with no one by her side. Li caught up to her after a minute.  
  
"Here, this is for you" Li said out of breath.  
  
"Thanks Li."  
  
Madison saw Eli.  
  
"Eli!"  
  
Eli stopped and turned around and ran to her.  
  
"Where did you get that candy?"  
  
"From Li"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I better get going," Li said as he ran off.  
  
Li ran to the flower shop and bought Madison roses.  
  
After awhile Madison went home and Eli went the toy store. Eli found the most adorable teddybear. Eli went to the counter and bought it.  
  
The next morning the mayor went out to the school to see anyone in love. Li gave Madison the roses.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Madison said while giving Li a hug.  
  
Eli came and gave Madison the teddy bear. The mayor saw everything that just happened and left pissed off. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
That night the mayor sent 6 police to kill them. The kids were all in one place. Sakura was there because they all were hagging out. They police kicked the door open. Sakura and Madison jumped.  
  
"Time card stop time so Madison, Li, and Eli can exscape!"  
  
So it was done,and Madison, Li, and Eli ran to Elis house. Sakura went behind a big tree.  
  
"Time card Return!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now you've done it," Li blambed Eli.  
  
"It's not my falt! You were the one who sugested to hang out."  
  
"Yeah, but you agreed."  
  
"So."  
  
"You had a chose to hang out or, but you chose to hang out."  
  
"After I said yes I relized what a bad decition I made because you are are a fuckin idiot you don't have a damn good purpose in life!" He gave a sad look at Madison.  
  
"Water card shoot at Eli!"  
  
"Freeze! Freeze the water!"  
  
"Eli, you have magical powers?"  
  
"You bet I do"  
  
"Shot card!" Eli said.  
  
The shot card started heading towards Li, li dodged. Then it started heading to Eli.  
  
"Shit!" Eli said.  
  
Eli headed to Li trying to make him the target. Li and Eli were standing right next to each other. The shot card started heading to both of them. Eli new the shot card was gouing to fast to capture it. Li, stood there in fear.  
  
"No!!!!" Madison screamed as she jumped in front of the shot card and got hit.  
  
"No!!" Eli and Li said in unison. Eli ran up to her and hugged her really tight.  
  
"It's all my fault. If only we talked it out instead of fighting, Madison would have never got hit," Li confesed.  
  
"No, It's all my falt, it was the one who released the shot card." Eli said starting to cry.  
  
"Eli, promise me that I will always be in your heart and you won't forget me. Also you will remember these next three words."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I love you," Madison said as her last words ever.  
  
Eli cheaked her paulse, no heart beat. Eli did C.P.R. no heartbeat , palse, or breath.  
  
"No!!" Eli screamed crying his heart out.  
  
"Its O.K." Li said trying to calm him down.  
  
"No it's not. What do you know your just a pile of shit, ugly, descusting, and tons more!" Eli yelled.  
  
Li glanced at his watch.  
  
"It's 12 o clock"  
  
"I don't care what time it is! Plus ei didn't even ask.  
  
"Well sorry, whats with the attitude?"  
  
"You someone you loved with all your heart died you would feel the same!"  
  
"I never saw it that way"  
  
Sakura heard them screaming at each other. Sakura ran over to Eli.  
  
"what happened? What happened to Madison? Is she? No!!" Sakura started to scream. She hugged Madison. "Tell me everything that happened," Sakura ordered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why isn't anyone answering me? Tell me now!!" Sakura yelled with anger. "Tori!" Sakura screamed with all her all her might.  
  
Tori heard the scream. He followed the scream to Elis' house and saw Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Tori yelled.  
  
"Tori!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him."Madisons dead" Sakura said as Tori hugged her.  
  
"I'll call the ambulence." Tori said as he reached for his cell phone.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No prob."  
  
After a minute the ambulence came and did C.P.R on the machinery they brought. They cheaked the pulse. Nothing. They did it once more, but nothing happened.  
  
"I'm sorry your friend or sister is. dead."  
  
"No!!" Sakura screamed falling on her knees.  
  
The ambulence took the body to the hospital and planned a funeral time.  
  
Eli went in his house and ran into his room and saw Ruby and Spiniel Sun.  
  
"It's about time, why are you crying?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Get out of my room! NOW!!" Eli screamed.  
  
"O.K.O.K."  
  
After Ruby and Spiniel Sun left, Eli locked the door and started to throw anything he can get his hands on.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can figure out what happened. Any sugestions on how I can?"Ruby asked.  
  
"Ask Sakura."  
  
"O.K. then."  
  
Ruby walked to Sakuras house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" Tori asked.  
  
"It's Ruby I need to talk to Sakura."  
  
"Coming!" Tori said as he walked to the door and opened it,"Come in"  
  
Tori led her to Sakuras room.  
  
"Sakura, Ruby needs to talk to you"  
  
"Come in"  
  
Ruby walked in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I need to ask you about Eli"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"When he got home he ordered me out of his room, locked the door behind me and started throwing things while he was crying."  
  
"Well befor that Madison died, they were in love"  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"I don't know I wasn't there when it happened. The ambulence are planning a funeral, but she was my best friend and I miss her so much." Sakura said starting to cry.  
  
"It's o.k. it's o.k." Ruby said sounding like a relitive.  
  
After awhile they fell asleep. They didn't go to school the next day. Li was the only one who did out of the three of them.  
  
"Mrs. Makensie"  
  
"Yes, Li"  
  
"I have something to anounce to the class."  
  
"O.k." Mrs.Makensie said standing up. "Class listen up Li has something to tell you."  
  
"Guys I have some sad news"  
  
"Go on" Mrs Makensie said.  
  
"Madison is.is dead."  
  
Later on that eevening Li and Eli apologized and became bestfriends. Sakura still misses her and still wants to know what happened.  
  
The next day Eli sung in front of the school.  
  
"This song is deticated to Madison."  
  
Eli sung 'If my tears could bring you back to me'.  
  
THE END  
  
I know this story may seem alittle stupid because this is one of the first fanfictions I've ever written, but I hope you like it! I know my chapters are short, Please let me know if you like it or Don't. Thanks for reading it! ~_^ 


End file.
